Natalie Walls
Natalie Walls is a contender in season one of TheWordyBirdy's fanfic Glee: The Next. Background Natalie had a wonderful life. She was the rich, pretty blonde. Everyguy wanted to date her, and every girl wanted to be her. Natalie was the head-cheerleader on her team. She often stole other girls boyfriends, and then cheat on them the next week. Natalie had no self-respect for anyone. All of this attitude might be because her parents never payed attention to her, and only gave her money to keep her away. Her family never really cared whether or not they had a child. When Natalie started sophmore year she found out she was pregnant, so out of fear of losing her trust fund, she secretly gave the child up. She regrets it everyday, and this has formed her into a cold person. Personality She is a rude person. Natalie likes to boss people around and take control. Natalie will do anything to be the best. Natalie is determined to get what she wants no matter what. She is two-faced & will clearly tell you, she is not here to make friends. Trivia *Audition song was Jar Of Hearts *Loves baby-doll dresses *Is an alto-falsetto *Favorite Glee character is Quinn Fabray *Favorite Glee Project contender is Lindsay Pearce *If she won Glee: The Next she would want to play a beautiful cheer-leader that has a baby & secretly gives it up for adoption. *Had a baby when she was a sophmore, that she gave up to keep her trust fund *Stole most girls boyfriends during high-school, & will do it on the show if it helps keep her in *She is a very talented actress & has been offered to attend at Yale *Is on again off again with ex-boyfriend who got her pregnant *Did not come on the show to make friends *Has an estranged realtionship with her father *Has hazel eyes *Was a cheer-leader all through high-school *Stated that over the course of the show that she will grow as a person, & that she did eventually make-up with the contenders, although it wasn't at the beginning Progress IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was first on the callback list. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment, but was at risk for elimination. HIGH The contender was first on the callback list and not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance but was not at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. QUIT The contender withdrew from the competition. Homework Progress NC The guest mentor didn't comment on the contender's performance. HIGH The guest mentor praised the contender's performance. LOW The guest mentor thought the contender's performance could've been better. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. MIXED The guest mentor had mixed feelings for the contender. Call Back Order IN The contestant was safe from elimination OUT The contestant was eliminated RISK The contestant was at risk of being eliminated. W/O The contestant won the homework assignment that week and was eliminated. WON The contestant won the homework assignment that week. LEFT The contestant left the competition. WINNER The contestant won the competition. Category:Season One Category:Season One Cast Category:Cast